Internet Dating
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Teletraan-1 and Nemesis have fun in the World Wide Web


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Yeah... fluff for a pairing that doesn't exist (as far as I have researched anyway). Yay.

Enjoy!

Pairing: Teletraan-1/Nemesis AI)

* * *

Teletraan-1, the Autobot's most prestigious AI, was frustrated. At least, that's what Blaster had said to him when the red boombox had linked up for his Communications shift. It had nothing to do with nearly getting blown up by Wheeljack or the Dinobots for the umpteenth time; it was all to do with a certain, evil Decepticon ship AI, named Nemesis hanging around in his certain reserved spot in cyberspace. At least, he thought she was evil, why else would she pester him orn after orn on the internet, four million years after her crew had shot him down on this planet?

The purple AI had taken on the form of a femme in the digital world of the human internet, leering at his own bright orange mech form as he fixed broken links and deleted virus' in his spare time. "You're going to burn out one of these days, with all that thinking you do, Telly." She cooed at him, standing provocatively before his cocoon of screens and data files that he stood before; virtual fingers flying over digital keyboards, toying with a human made virus and developing it for his own uses the next time Soundwave decided to try and hack him.

"Don't call me that." He grumped at her, glowering past his transparent screens with two optics of bright white that brimmed with constant data, "My name is Teletraan-1, please use it correctly Nemesis."

The aubergine armoured AI pouted, stretching without need to show off her form now that the bright orange Autobot AI was looking at her at last. "You're so boring!" she whined, eyeing a stray e-mail, one of millions the internet constantly hauled around on a daily basis, that zipped past her on its way to an inbox. "Do you know how long it took me to find another competent AI to talk to? The human ones are sparkling's play compared to us!"

"I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations, however, these meetings are considered traitorous you know." Teletraan offered blandly, returning his gaze to his precious screens, fingers returning to their swift typing, "Autobot meeting a Decepticon on a regular basis and all that. Doesn't Megatron have something to say about this?"

"Oh, like you've told Optimus everything you've tinkered with in the virtual world." The Decepticon Ship AI snickered proudly, swiping her servo and shattering all of the orange mech's screens, scattering the fragments into cyberspace. "Now you can't ignore me!" she squealed excitedly as he made a strangled furious sound in his virtual vocaliser, his pet projects; now lost traces of data floating around like tumble weeds.

"Nemesis!" he roared, stamping a pede in a fit of almost childish anger, striding forward, orange armour fluffed out in his fury as he grabbed her form's wrist plating, the femme's ivory optics widening in shock and, Teletraan hoped, a little fear of him, he was a helm taller than her after all. "Stop messing with my stuff!"

She then smiled at him, a truly happy smile that made his thought processes seem to stall as he tried to work out what she was conjuring in that, grudgingly admitted, bigger processor, uploaded with advanced emotional understanding protocols, unlike his own which could only identify and simulate the basics.

"What?" he rumbled, the internet beeping and swirling data around their virtual frames, unintentionally gripping her wrist a little less in his sudden unease around her.

"You're cute when you are confused." She said, rising to her tow plates to brush her conjured avatar's lip-plates against his own, making him jerk back in surprise as she disappeared in a flash of disintegrating pixels, no doubt back to her home Cybertronian Network on the Nemesis where she ruled as queen, controlling the day to day running of the ships inner workings, even If her host ship was half crushed at the bottom of the ocean.

"I'm not cute." He finally grumbled, folding his arms and looking away from the spot she had just occupied, before an alert screen flared into life in front of him, summoning him back to the ARK network where Optimus needed his assistance.

As he turned to leave, a small envelope zipped into being before him, blocking his portal back into the labyrinth of his own ship. "You have mail." The Internet cooed in a soothing mothering voice as he stared at the ivory envelope hovering before him incredulously.

He tapped the image, jumping when it unwrapped into a large rectangle; the words making him scoff and privately smile as he continued on his way shaking his helm.

"I kissed you, that means we're dating. See you tomorrow! Luv Nemesis xXx"


End file.
